¡Feliz cumpleaños Rivaille!
by Pandicorniio
Summary: Lo mas normal, es despertar en el hospital de la legión, cubierto de semen, el día de tu cumpleaños. Riren & Ereri, porque ningún trasero se salva del yaoi. También hay un poco de yuri. Y otra pareja sorpresa/LEMON/TRAUMAS/ Las advertencias están en el fic . .


**Este es un One shot Riren & Ereri, porque ningún trasero se salva del yaoi. Espero que les guste.**

**Disclamers: Shingeki no kyojin le pertenece a Hajime Isayama. **

**Advertencias: YAOI HARD / LEMON / COMENTARIOS GROSEROS (?) Y POSSIBLES TRAUMAS . TAMBIEN ME HABRÉ DEJADO ALGUNAS FALTAS DE ORTOGRAFÍA, CUIDADO CON EL CÁNCER DE VISTA... **

**Esta es una pequeña historia de uno de los cumpleaños de Rivaille, para ser exactos, el primer cumpleaños que pasó con Eren. Por desgracia, ellos dos no mantienen ninguna relación, solo la de un Sargento y su soldado. Los tres titanes aparte de Annie, aún no han sido descubiertos.**

**¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Rivaille!**

**25 de Diciembre del 850. 8:35h**

Bien, me encuentro en el puto hospital de la legión. Como he podido escuchar, el castillo está en ruinas, y a la cama de al lado está el imbécil de Jaeger, boca a bajo, desnudo, y parece como si le hubiesen metido piedras por el ano. No, espera, piedras no, sino ladrillos, ladrillos de piedra como los del viejo castillo que ahora mágicamente se encuentra destrozado.

Y yo, me encuentro como si me hubiese devorado un titan y me hubiera cagado por el trasero que no tiene. Además las muy zorras llamados médicos no me han dejado irme a duchar, porque estoy jodida mente "enfermo". Y por alguna extraña razón estoy cubierto de algo pegajoso y blanco, terriblemente asqueroso...

-Ahora... Note como algo salía de mí... ¡DE MI PUTO ANO A SALÍDO ALGO! - Dirigí mis dedos hacia la entrada de mi sexy culo, y el mismo líquido pegajoso que me cubre el cuerpo, también salía de mi pobre trasero. Entonces recordé la mierda que sucedió a noche...

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**24 de Diciembre del 850. 16:00h**

-Todos los que han acabado sus tareas, y han terminado de limpiar su mierda apestosa que invade cada día mi vista, se pueden ir con sus familias o simplemente pasar el día en la ciudad emborrachándose en tabernas.-

-¡Sí, señor!- Respondieron al unísono con el saludo militar. A continuación, se retiraron del comedor, dirigiéndose hacia sus respectivos cuartos a prepararse para pasar la navidad.

Solté un suspiro largo y pesado. Esos mocosos desaprovecharían estos días por la mierda de la navidad, tendrían que estar entrenando cada puto día sin falta, pero como los muy maricas quieren pasar más tiempo con sus familias se les concedió días festivos para cada y desgraciada fiesta que existe.

Me levanté de mi silla, y me fui hacia mi habitación, una habitación que estos días maldeciría hasta hartarme. Solo por el simple hecho que me pasaré cada minuto firmando y redactando documentos. Pero por lo menos no tendría trabajo para después de fiestas, además no me gusta la navidad, no me gustan las celebraciones, ni las fiestas... Ni siquiera los cumpleaños. Lo más cerca de una feliz navidad que pude pasar fue con Hanji, la muy... Bueno, de alguna forma este sujeto logro emborracharme, no me acuerdo muy bien de lo que sucedió, pero su compañía me pareció agradable.

Al llegar a mi cuarto, me quité los cinturones, porque por una estúpida razón me los había puesto sabiendo que no los usaría en todo el puto día. También me quité la chaqueta, quedando con camisa, pantalones, botas y mi jodida mente adorable pañuelo.

Me pasé toda la tarde redactando un documento de 139 páginas. ¿Como lo logré? Porque yo soy un puto Dios, y los demás son unas mierdas. Excepto Higía, nadie es mejor que ella. Mientras iba redactando el documento de las narices /_Para no decir cojones/ _los soldados pasaban por mi habitación a despedirse. Y cuando me disponía recoger los papeles para poder ir a cenar, alguien llamó a mi puerta.

-Adelante. - Respondí a secas. La puerta se abría lentamente, dejando que se asomará una cabellera castaña. Finalmente el cuerpo esbelto de ese lame culos, también conocido como Eren, entró al cuarto. -¿Que mierda haces aquí, y que quieres? -

-D-disculpe, señor... Pero me gustaría pasar estas fiestas con usted. -

-¿Y tú familia? Me refiero a Ackerman, y ese rubio que solo le falta vagina para ser mujer. -

-Perdone, pero ese comentario hacia Armin sobra.-

-Me da igual, Responde. -

-A ellos no les importa, aunque todo el mundo diga que es difícil convencer a Mikasa, a mí me pareció muy fácil.

_**FLASHBACK (Que gracioso, un flashback dentro de otro flashback ._. ) **_

_-Estas navidades las quiero pasar con el Capitán Rivaille. - Dijo Eren._

_-¿Porque? - Pregunto la Rubia. (Armin)_

_-Porque el 25 es su cumpleaños y va estar solo, pero tampoco le gusta estar rodeado de gente, así que lo quiero acompañar. - Respondió _

_-Eren, soy tu familia, y no te voy a dejar que estas navidades no estés conmigo. -Dijo Mikasa._

_-Pero, me arás muy feliz si me dejas estar con el Capitán. _

_-Entonces, te aré feliz Eren. - Dijo Mikasa._

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK **_

-¿Porque mierda quieres pasar las navidades conmigo? - Continuó Rivaille.

-¿Acaso le desagrada, Capitán? Yo simplemente quiero pasar estas fiestas con la persona que he admirado desde pequeño.- Tras ese comentario Eren empezó a reírse.

_**-**_Me molesta, porque yo ya tenía planes. -

-... ¿ Con quién ?_** ….-**_

-... Con mi puto trabajo, Eren.- Suspiro pesadamente y prosiguió.- Pero si tanto insistes en pasar la navidad conmigo, adelante. Porque aré que estás sean las peores fiestas de tu puta vida. -

-¡MUCHAS GRACIAS CAPITÁN! ¡No se arrepentirá, le prometo que se lo pasará en grande!.-

-Tch... Prepara la cena, Eren. Tengo hambre.

Al final el puto mocoso salió de la habitación, y lamentablemente lo acompañaron mis planes de avanzar trabajo..

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**24 de Diciembre del 850. 21:24h**

Ahora mismo nos encontrábamos cenando en el comedor, y el maldito silencio era jodida mente incomodo. La iluminación era una mierda, solo unas velas en la mesa, porque las antorchas de la pared estaban húmedas y no se lograban encender. También era asqueroso la forma en la que Eren comía, tragaba en vez de masticar, como un sucio cerdo de matadero. Pero estábamos igual que siempre, yo en el cabezal de la mesa y Eren a mi lado, tampoco había mucha cantidad de comida, pero bastante para solo dos personas, de primer plato había sopa, que aún nos la estábamos terminando, para después, Eren preparó un pavo, no sé si tiene relleno, pero la verdad es que no me importa, y de postres, no lo sé, es sorpresa.

-Eren, ¿Dónde mierda esta el alcohol?

-E-Esto... Como nunca lo he visto bebiendo pensé que no le gustaba... Pero si quiere le puedo traer.

-Traeme todo lo que encuentres.

-Si, señor. - Salió del comedor, y fue a buscar la bebida, en verdad no me apetecía, pero lo quería perder de vista. Cuando él volvió, mis penas también, así que hice bien de pedirle alcohol.

Empecé a beber. Y Eren solo me observaba con su estúpida sonrisa, como si estuviera embobado en mí, como si fuera una piedra preciosa o algo importante... Su mirada fija en mí me ponía la puta carne de gallina.

-Eren, bebe. -

-Lo siento Capitán, pero no me gusta la bebida.

-Es una orden.-

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**24 de Diciembre del 850. 23:05h **

Bien, lo reconozco, nos habíamos pasado un poquito con el alcohol. Y aunque Eren lo escupió infinidades de veces ahora se estaba tragando la botella entera. ¡Y el cabrón no está dejando para mí!

-¡EREN! D-dame la... B-botella – Le ordené, y lentamente me dirigí hacia él, pero el muy imbécil, por una extraña razón creció y creció ¡COMO UN GIGANTE! Pensé que se había convertido en Titan, pero ese no fue el caso. Solo era que me había caído al suelo en mi misión de "Quitarle la botella al mocoso" .

-¡N-no! S-sí la quiere... ¡Tendrá que besar el culo del pavo de navidad!- El muy cabrón era listo... Pero no tanto como yo, Además aun no habíamos tocado ni el Pavo, porque en vez de bebernos la sopa nos bebimos la cerveza.. y bueno …. Ahora nos encontramos así.

Arrastrándome, llegue hasta la mesa, subiéndome como una oruga en la silla pude acercarme al Pavo, y ….. Le besé el culo.

-Dame... L-la Botella... - Le volví a ordenar.

-M-más … Besalo más. - Eso lo escuché con morbo..

Saque la lengua de mi cavidad vocal, y empecé a lamer le el culo al pavo, en el medio del culo parecía que tenía un ano, seguramente era la piel del pollo que había quedado arrugada a la parte donde se suponía que estaba el relleno. Empecé a lamer con mi lengua alrededor de esa piel, dando círculos y a veces, metiendo un poco la punta de la lengua en medio de la piel parecida a un ano. Le di un mordisco, y me lo comí, siendo apartado rápidamente por Eren.

-¡N-NO! ¡N-no te lo comas ! - Él se subió encima de la mesa, y se desabrochó los pantalones, dejando a notarse su gran erección, giró el pavo, dejando el "ano" frente suyo. Seguidamente, se bajo los calzoncillos, sacando su gran miembro y acercándolo lentamente al pollo. Demasiado lento... Hasta que toco con el glande esa piel. Lo empezó a frotar, también se iba masturbando, hasta que al fin lo penetró. Eren penetró al puto pavo.

Iba observando como se estaba follando al pollo, era bastante erótico y jodida mente asqueroso, demasiado asqueroso. Pero yo no me quedé atrás, agarre el pan de encima la mesa, con dos dedos empecé hacerle un agujero. Si, si y si. Aré lo que estás pensando. Añadí un tercer dedo para que el agujero terminara de hacerse del tamaño de mi miembro. Me desabroché mis pantalones, y saque mi extremidad. Y despacio, lo penetré.

Le daba embestida tras embestida, y Eren hacía lo mismo. Pero el como virgen soltaba gemidos obscenos, que me hacían ponerme más cachondo de lo que ya estaba, y por un momento deseé que al que me estuviera follando fuera Eren, en vez de ese pan.

En resumen. En noche Buena. Yo me follé a una barra de pan, y lamentablemente al final le acabe haciendo otro agujero por el otro lado. Y Eren se follo a un pavo. ¿Conclusión? Está noche aún no se ha acabado.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

_(Tal vez en esa época no existían los baños, pero como en todos los fics si que existen lo voy a poner... ¿Cuando se inventaron los retretes?)_

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**24 de Diciembre del 850. 23:05h (En la ciudad de Trost)**

En un bar, llenó de borrachos solteros, dos hombres empezaron a meterse mano. Y por eso tuvieron que encerrarse en los baños del local.

Allí dentro se desvistieron. Y después de minutos de caricias, besos y mordidas por fin, el rubio fornido, penetró al moreno.

-Aah... M-más Despacio... - Le pidió el alto.

-Aguanta un poco... Pronto te ..gustará, pero ya no me puedo contener más...- Le contestó.

Colocó al moreno contra la puerta del baño, una mano le fue hasta el pezón, y la otra hasta el miembro, donde empezó a masturbar lo. Al ver que el moreno se empezaba a relajar, lo embistió, saco su miembro de la entrada y lo volvió a meter, y no dejó de embestirle.

Al otro lado de la puerta, se encontraban Connie y Sasha, escuchando cada gemido, cada movimiento y cada frase obscena de esos dos hombres. Estaban sentados en el suelo, recargando la espalda en esa puerta, que al otro lado servía para otra cosa, o tal vez servía para lo mismo pero de otra forma diferente.

-Mmm... Normalmente Reiner dice "Enseñame ese Pene Colosal".- Connie fue el que rompió el silencio.

-Jajaja, - Las risas duraron demasiado rato - ¿Desde cuando sabes de esto?- Le preguntó Sasha que aún no se podía contener la risa.

-Llevan haciéndolo por las noches, desde hace como 2 meses, al principió me traumé, y quería irme a mi hogar con mi madre, pero ahora me causa cierta gracia. -

-¿¡Connie!? - Se escuchó un grito, desde el otro lado de la puerta, a la vez que esa puerta dejaba de moverse. - ¡Connie! ¿¡Q-Que mierda estás haciendo!? ¿¡No tendrías que estar con tu familia!?

-Pasaré la navidad con ellos, pero en noche buena la pasaré con Sasha. -

-¿¡Sasha también está aquí!? - Esta vez la voz era de Bertolt.

-Holi ~ ¿Se lo pasan bien? - Esa pregunta no obtuvo respuesta, pues parecía que les habían "cortado el rollo" - Connie. - Le llamo Sasha.- ¿Ellos son los únicos, o aún hay más? -

-Bueno, una vez encontré a Marco besando a Jean... Luego me di cuenta que era su caballo. Pero Marco me contó que en verdad amaba a Jean...- Le contestó Connie

-Así que el único heterosexuales eres tú. Porque Eren seguro que se pincha a Armin. El comandante Erwin al Sargento Rivaille, y el Sargento Mike a Nanaba... ¿Porque Nanaba es hombre, no? -

-Sasha... Tienes que dejar de ver yaoi...

**24 de Diciembre del 850. 23: 47h**

Estaba demasiado agotado para hacer algo, solo me quería limpiar de una puta vez.

Estábamos en las duchas, después de tan asquerosa actuación sería lo menos que podríamos hacer. **La cuestión es:** No me mantengo en pie, y por eso estoy contra la pared, medio dormido, y el agua me cae encima, limpiando los restos de pan que tengo por el cuerpo. **El problema es:** El mocoso está igual, pero en vez de pan, esta lleno de trozos, piel y grasa de pavo, que lo hace jodida mente repugnante, pero sexy porque le brilla la piel con la grasa. Como el mocoso tampoco se mantiene en pie, también se está apoyando, pero como el muy hijo de p... desconoce de lo que es una "pared" se apoya en **mí**, en **mí** espalda, en **mí** cuello siento **su** puta respiración, y lo peor de todo, noto **su** pene en **mis** nalgas.

-E-Eren.. Aléjate... - Le ordene. Pero el muy cabrón ni se movió y encima va y responde.

-Hagamos el amor... - Me dijo... ¿¡QUE MIERDA LE PASA A ESE NIÑO!?

-Eren, bastardo... Te juro que si me tocas te arranco los testículos, y los colocó en donde tus ojos. - Si esa amenaza no era suficiente... En verdad tendría que arrancarle los cocos.

-Levi... - Me mordió la oreja, y no pude evitar soltar un puto y obsceno gemido.

-Cabrón.. No me llames así... Soy tu superior.. No tienes derecho ni a tocarme, zorra. - Ya no sabía que hacer, en verdad me estaba calentando.

Eren, empezó a recorrer con sus manos todo mi cuerpo, deteniéndose a acariciar cada puto rincón. Y lamiéndome y mordiéndome mi nuca. Sin poderlo evitar empecé a suspirar. Se sentía bien.

Excepto el bulto que crecía entre mis nalgas, eso no se sentía nada bien. ¿Se puso duro solo con unas caricias, que encima las tendría que sentir yo y no él? ¡Que puta ironía, que el que me baya a violar sea un mocoso virgen!

-Levi... Voy a entrar...- Me susurró al oído

-¡¿QUE?! - Debía ser una broma, esto tenía que ser una puta broma, pero no... Sentía como el glande hacia lo mismo que con aquel pavo. Se estaba frotando en mi. REPUGNANTE. -¡EREN! YA BASTA! - Ni puto caso.

-Relajate... O no va entrar... - Me volvió a susurrar.

-¡COMO MIERDA VA A ENTRAR ESA COSA SI NI ME HAS METIDO LOS DEDOS NI TE HAS PUESTO LUBRICANTE! ¡PUTO VIRGEN DE MIERDA, NO HAGAS COSAS QUE NI SABES HACER BIEN! - El glande empezaba a entrar, dilatándose por mi ano, mi pequeñita y redondita estrella se estaba abriendo por una polla de un puto perro salvaje. - ¡EREEEN! - Su glande ya estaba dentro, y ahora su polla quería llegar mas profundo, sentía que mis entrañas iban a explotar, todo mi culo iba a explotar, y yo me estaba partiendo en dos. Llego hasta al final, toda su maldita y monstruosa polla estaba dentro de mi ya no virginal culo. Mi respiración era más que agitada, se me iba a salir el corazón, estaba con mis manos apretando con fuerza la pared de ese baño, que se convertiría en el escenario de mis pesadillas. La zorra me agarraba de las caderas, apretándolas contra su miembro, no se movía, por lo menos el cabrón no me iba a desgarrar en un instante. Por fin la respiración agitada que estuve teniendo se calmo. Al calmarme, mis paredes anales se pudieron adaptar mejor al pene de Jaeger. Y el sin perder mas tiempo se empezó a mover dentro de mí.

-S-se está... tan bien... Y-yo me quedé con tu virginidad Levi, ahora tu trasero es mío- Su voz, por alguna razón, la estaba empezando a amar, la quería escuchar una y otra vez, y eso me asustaba..

-Ja... Mi vi-virginidad es del cartero... I- imbécil … Porque yo abro las piernas a todas las pollas que veo... ¡Ah! M-MOCOSO! N-Nooo... ¡No golpees allí!- Se acabó, todo se irá a la mierda en la siguiente embestida, el muy hijo de puta encontró mi próstata, mi cordura se va a la mierda. - Ah... Ah... ¡AH! N-NOO... ¡No! ¡AH! - Ya no podía parar de gemir, su enorme pene iba golpeando cada vez el puto punto, sus asquerosos huevos chocaban contra mis preciosas nalgas, mi propio pene me había traicionado y estaba goteando sin remedio. No podía aguantar más, me iba a correr.

Pero antes de que me corriera, sentí un agudo gemido detrás de mí. El pene de Jaeger, se hinchó y llenó de un agradable calor mi interior, logrando así que me viniera de una puta vez, llené con mi esencia la pared, y mi lindo pecho. Pero cuando sacó su extremidad, todo ese agradable calor, se convirtió en un repugnante, asqueroso, pegajoso, viscoso y frío esperma que chorreaba de mi ano.

Se apartó de ami, y al alejarse, me caí al suelo, mis piernas me temblaban, y la agradable senseción que pude llegar a sentir desapareció, sustituyéndole por dolor.

-E-Eren... Llevame a mi habitación... - Le ordené, pero todas mis ordenes que le había dado esa noche parecían más que las estuviera suplicando.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**25 de Diciembre del 850. 00:01h (En la casa Caballo)**

-Ymir... es muy tarde... Por favor, dejalo ya. Tengo sueño...

La porbe Historia era ignorada, mientras Ymir le comía esos dulces labios, que eran como una droga para la morena. Toda la pequeña rubia era una droga para Ymir.

Al final, Historia se dejó hacer. Se fueron quitando la ropa, a paso que los besos iban aumentando. Cuando ya estuvieron desnudas, los brazos de Ymir rodearon el cuerpo de Historia, la levantó, haciendo que se quedaran sentadas, Historia encima de Ymir. Los besos siguieron, tras un rato, la morena empezó a jugar y a acariciar los pechos de la rubia.

-¡Te crecieron los pechos! - Exclamo Ymir, rompiendo el beso y moviendo los mas rápido.

-Aah... No tan fuerte, ¡Duele!- Tras la queja de la rubia, Ymir la volvió a besar, este beso fue corto, rápido, y juguetón.

-Pero son tan bonitos y suaves. - se defensó la morena.

-¡Tu también tienes pechos!- Historia se estaba poniendo roja, las manos de Ymir le estaban frotando los pezones, que si seguía así no podría evitar gemir. - ¡Ymir! -

-¡Pero los míos no son tan lindos! - La morena la abrazo, y volvió a unir sus bocas por millonésima vez en esa noche, en el abrazó se tumbaron en la cama, sin romper ese cálido beso.

Y a la habitación de al lado, se encontraba Jean, con su cara caballo pegada a la pared intentando escuchar esas dos chicas. Que se habían quedado a dormir a la casa de la familia de Jean, para no tener que pagar ningún hotel.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**25 de Diciembre del 850. 00:21h **

Después de que Eren me violará salvaje mente en las duchas, y me llevará hasta mi habitación, el puto cerdo pervertido , me volvió a meter mano. Pero no lo logró, agarré la pluma, con la cual escribí 139 páginas del puto documento, y se la clavé en un ojo. Que por mi mala suerte, estalló y llenó de sangre mis sabanas blancas, y parte de mi cuerpo desnudo.

Después de tanta asquerosidad, tenía atado a la perra que me violo. Sus muñecas estaban atadas en la espalda. Y yo tenía una vista privilegiada de su trasero. Las sabanas llenas de sangre, las lancé por el suelo, igual que las almohadas, no iba a dejar que la zorra de Eren pudiera oprimir su dolor mordiendo o agarrando las sabanas con fuerza.

Me encontraba detrás del trasero de Eren, pajeandome, mientras me deleitaba con tan magnifica vista, un trasero lindo con sus nalgas bien redondas, era la perfección en culos, excepto el mío, el mío le da mil vueltas al suyo. Sus tetillas ya erectas, sus labios entreabiertos, dejando escapar suspiros, y su ojo verde azulado que tanto me gusta... El otro aún se está regenerando.

-Bien, ya espere lo suficiente. Como eres una Perra en Celo, te voy a dar lo que quieres. - Me coloqué en medio de las piernas de Eren, colocando mi miembro en su entrada.- Preparate zorra, porque esto te va a doler. - No hice nada, solo contemplaba a Jaeger con los ojos cerrados esperándome. Se la iba a meter cuando menos se la esperaba. - ¿Que sucede Eren? ¿Quieres sentir mi polla en ti? - Le dije con tono burlesco.

-¡S-Sí! - Bale, esto no me lo esperaba, el mocoso me respondió – Capitán, lo quiero dentro mío, quiero ser todo suyo.

-¿En verdad eres tan marica, Jaeger? ¿En verdad te gusta que te den por el culo?

-Y-yo nunca me imaginé haciéndolo con otro hombre... Pero usted es diferente, no me importa lo que me haga señor, yo siempre seré lo que usted desea, porque **lo amo. **- Ya no sabía como mierda habíamos terminado así...

-¿Me amas? - Así que este crío se enamoró de la persona que le tendrá que quitar la vida... que irónico ¿No? - Haber si tu amor puede contra mí. - Lo deje un minuto sin hacer nada, hasta que por fin, sin previo lo penetré de una estocada. Sin antes preparar, sin lubricar. Y yo, a diferencia de Eren, no le voy a dejar acostumbrarse. Rápidamente empecé las embestidas, duras, rápidas, tanto que saltábamos literalmente encima del colchón. Y lo mejor eran sus gritos, que inundaban la habitación, gritos de dolor... Su estrechez era bestial, estaba tan apretado que me costaría aguantar mucho. -Que … se siente... ¿eh? ...- Esto era el puto paraíso. - ¿Te duele Eren?... ¿Quieres... que pare? -

-No... - Estaba llorando, hacía rato que lloraba, pero ahora me fije y se veía hermoso. -Capitán, úseme, y no se detenga...- Me detuve. Ya estaba harto.

-Eres un mocoso de mierda, pero eso no te da derecho a decir que eres un mero objeto. - Sí, ese mocoso me violó, pero no puedo soportar que piense que es una mierda, aunque lo sea. - Eren, si piensas que eres una perra, que sea porque tu lo digas, no por lo que los demás digan. Y si soy yo quien lo dice, aún menos. Debes obedecer mis ordenes, pero si llegas a este punto que no te valoras, ¡Lucha! Porque tu eres mucho más de lo que todos creen. - Respiré hondo. - Esto, no es amor Eren. Lo que me hiciste a la ducha fue violación, y esto es intento de ello, pero eres tan cabezota que se esta volviendo sexo- Su llanto era muy fuerte. Era como un niño pequeño... Bueno, realmente es un niño. - Eren, nunca más vuelvas hacer esto por amor. Porque el amor es cosa de dos.

-P-pero l-lo amo... Lo amo Capitán, lo amo tantísimo... No quiero q-que me odie... n-no q-quiero que se a-aleje de m-mí - Le di la vuelta, para que me pudiera ver sin incomodidad, y seguidamente lo besé. Mi movimiento de caderas volvió, pero más lento. Mi lengua se introdujo en la boca de Eren, y saboree la dulzura de aquel niño. Me separé y le miré fijamente.

-Mocoso, no sé que mierda sucede, no te puedo asegurar que sea amor, así que no te ilusiones, además aún te tengo que castigar. - Otra vez le embestía sin compasión, y pude encontrar su próstata, ya que sus gritos se volvieron de placer. Estuvimos unos minutos más, hasta que petamos la cama.

Como la calentura se estaba bajando, no teníamos cama, la mesa tenía mi sagrado documento, y quería sexo ahora. Lo empotré en la pared, y fuimos de pared en pared, porque el muy crío se pensaba que era un juego, se alejaba, y como yo quería estar dentro suyo me acercaba, y estuvimos jugando con la misma mierda, hasta que logre acorralarlo con mis brazos, en la ventana. Le desaté las manos, lo puse que mirará hacia la ventana, y lo volví a penetrar, muy fuerte. Pero se me olvido abrir la ventana, y se rompió en el cuerpo de Eren, pero como el se regenera no me preocupo y le seguí dando, pero desgraciadamente, en la embestida que por fin me iba a correr. Fue un pelín demasiado fuerte y lo lancé por la ventana.

Me corrí por la ventana, queriendo que el semen cayera a la cabeza de Eren. Pero este antes de tocar el suelo, se mordió la mano y se transformó en Titan, haciendo que un Rayo de luz iluminará toda la oscura noche.

Pero la transformación destrozó la parte norte del castillo, donde se encontraba mi habitación, y yo dentro de está. Pero el Titan Eren me protegió de cualquier daño, cubriéndome con sus manos.

A continuación, me empezó a lamer mi pene, haciendo que se volviera a poner duro.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**25 de Diciembre del 850. 01:12h (En el camino del bosque hacia el castillo)**

-Así que el enano homosexual tiene un fetiche de "cosas grandes"- Comentaba Mikasa tras ver el rayo de luz que iluminó todo el cielo.

Ella se encontraba en el camino del bosque que conducía al castillo. ¿Que hacía allí?

Se pasó toda la noche buena vigilando que nadie viniera a molestar a su hermano con su pequeño amante, porque ella sabía que su hermano lo acabaría violando sí o sí.

No le importaba el jodido frío que hacia, no le importaba no celebrar esa fiesta, lo único que quería era la felicidad de Eren, y si para ello tenía que estar toda una noche en el frío invierno, lo haría.

Después de un rato, vio como soldados de la legión venían apresurados, y ella los tenía que detener.

Estuvo como media hora peleando con los soldados, para que no fueran a molestar a los gays fornicando. Hasta que el escuadrón de Hanji apareció.

-¿Dónde está mi sexy Titan Eren? - Exclamó emocionada, siendo detenida por Mikasa.

-Sargento Hanji, la transformación de Eren solo fue por un fetiche sexual del Sargento Rivaille.

¿Podrían ir a buscarlo por la mañana, para que puedan terminar de hacerlo?- Mikasa lo dijo con su tono de voz, como si no fuera nada extraño lo que estaba diciendo.

-Ohhhh ~ Así que el enano al fin salió del Closet! Sabía que le gustaba que le dieran por el culo. Bien, entonces mañana los iremos a buscar. - Tras las ordenes de la Sargento Hanji los soldados se retiraron., excepto 2 que Hanji les obligó a que hicieran guardia junto a Mikasa para evitar cualquier molestia a los amantes.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**25 de Diciembre del 850. 01:12h **

A continuación, me empezó a lamer mi pene, haciendo que se volviera a poner duro.

La gran lengua de Titan recorría todo mi cuerpo, mientras era sujetado por las manos de Eren, era asqueroso, sus babas por mi lindo y sexy cuerpo, pero cuando me lamía la polla y los huevos se sentía jodida mente bien.

Continuó lamiéndome el ano, su punta se introducía en mí interior, al principió pensé que solo sería un masaje, me lamería alrededor de mi estrellita, y pondría un poco la punta de la lengua y seguiría lamiendo el resto, pero no. El muy cabrón siguió penetrándome con su puta y gigantesca lengua.

-E-Eren! Suf-Su-Suficiente... Eres un Titan Ahora, eso no va a .. a .. no no no va a caber! - Esta vez puedo asegurar que no era una orden, y era una suplica.

Me llego a penetrar hasta que encontró mi próstata, casí me había metido hasta la mitad de su lengua, y dolía como una putamierdaasquerosomundoputazorraskljdlasjdklasdasda. Dolía de puta madre. Sin duda, le cortaría el pene y me encargaría que no volviera a crecer.

Mi interior estaba tan viscoso y mojado... pero después del dolor más insoportable que puede ser el de un titan penetrándote con la enorme y puta lengua que puede llegar a tener, no se sentía tan mal, es más era mejor que la polla de Eren, más cálido mas placentero, me sentía otra vez en el paraíso.

Todo fueron orgasmos y gemidos que producía mi cuerpo, hasta que Eren se quedo satisfecho y abandonó el cuerpo de Titan, pero antes me dejo cuidadosamente al suelo. El cuerpo del titan aplasto el resto del castillo dejándolo ya en ruinas. El se acerco a mí me abrazó y me beso.

Como él es más alto, le rodeé con mis brazos el cuello, tambien lo besé, y le susurré al oído.

-Eren... ¿Sabes que estuve haciendo esta tarde... ? - Respondió negando con la cabeza, y yo proseguí – Un documento de 139 páginas... ¿Y sabes quien es el hijo de puta que envió todo ese trabajo a la mierda? - Eren empezó a sudar frío. - Ese eres tú... Oye Eren, ¿Sabes que es el fisting anal? - No recibió respuesta. - Es una extraña manera de masturbación... Consiste en meter todo el brazo por tu ano.

-¡Levi! ¡Perdoname! ¡No sabía acerca de su trabajo, perdón ,perdón, perdón, NO LO HAGA!

-Eren, no lo haré estúpido. Te lo prometo. Pero ábrete de piernas, que haremos el amor- Una sonrisa se apodero del rostro de Levi, creando una imagen terrorífica,

-¡NO! -

-Eren, confía en mí, te prometo que no te meteré ni el brazó, ni la pierna. -

-Confío en ti... Levi. - Eren se tumbó en el suelo y se abrió de piernas, haciendo que las rodillas tocarán su pecho.

-Gracias por confiar en mi. - Rivaille se coloco en medió de las piernas de Eren, y lo besó. Sus manos acariciaron las mejillas del menor, y fueron hasta la cabellera de este. Hasta pasar de largo y agarrar un ladrillo del castillo, que habían por el suelo. Lo siguiente fue rápido.

Rivaille separó los labios, de los de Eren. Eren, lo miró horrorizado. Rivaille le devolvió la mirada con otra sonrisa. Y rápidamente fue penetrado por un ladrillo de piedra, causando un grito que sonó hasta el muro Sina.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**25 de Diciembre del 850. 01:49h**

Eren había dejado de gritar y llorar, pero aún tenía el ladrillo en su ano, y ese ladrillo era más grande que una cabeza.

Rivailla agarró unas sabanas limpias que encontró dentro del castillo, y una la colocó debajo de Eren, y la otra era para taparlo. Se puso encima de Eren, y se tapó con las sabanas, abrazando al menor y regalando le un último beso.

-Tal vez... yo también te amé, Eren.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**25 de Diciembre del 850. 06:32h **

-¡Que lindos! - exclamó Hanji. Todos estaban observando el castillo echo mierda y la pareja responsable. Que se encontraban desnudos, abrazados y bajo las sabanas. - Bien, llevadlos a un hospital. Levi-Love es capaz de dejar en coma a Eren... Aunque sea un Titan. ¡AH! Que casi se me olvida, hacedle pruebas de embarazo, a los dos. Aunque sean hombres, esta noche se han follado tan salvaje mente que la diosa de la naturaleza pudo haber accedido a dejarlos preñados.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**25 de Diciembre del 850. 08:42h **

Puto y gran asco. Última vez que me emborracho, sobretodo cerca de otro hombre, cualquiera me puede meter mano.

Ahora Hanji entró a la habitación, despertando a Eren.

-EREN, ¡EREN! ¡EREN! ¡Estás embarazado de Levi! - La cuatro ojos, lo dijo demasiado rápido, no dio tiempo a prepararnos. Pero... Iba a ser padre … Eso me hizo muy feliz...

-¿¡QUE YO QUE!? - En ese momento me cagué de risa al ver la expresión del crío, y sin poder evitar una pequeña risa se me escapó.

-¿De que te ríes Levi-Love? Tu también estás embarazado- Era broma ¿no?

-¿¡QUE YO QUE!? - Es imposible, ES IMPOSIBLE.

-Aquí tienen las pruebas de embarazo- Las pruebas daban positivo... Mierda.

La habitación fue interrumpida por Nanaba. Que fue rápido a susurrarle algo a Hanji. Y está se empezó a reír como loca.

-Parece... que el pavo de navidad también está embarazado... JAJAJAJA -

-¿¡COMO MIERDA SE PUEDE EMBARAZAR UN PAVO!? ¿¡ Y PORQUE MIERDA HICISTEIS UNA PRUEBA DE EMBARAZO AL PAVO!? - Ya estaba histérico.

-Hicimos prueba de embarazo a todo lo que encontramos con semen. - Respondió Nanaba.

-¡¿Y EL PAN, EL PAN ESTÁ EMBARAZADO?!

-¿También lo hicisteis con un Pan? HAHAHAHAHAHA – Hanji acabó por el suelo meándose de la risa.

-¡HACEDLE LA PUTA PRUEBA DE EMBARAZO AL PAN!- ¿Porque estaba gritando? Si esté resulto ser el mejor cumpleaños de mi limpia vida.

**Fin. **

**Notas autor: **

**Este es mi regalo para Rivaille, seguramente está llenó de faltas, porque lo escribí en un ordenador que no es mío y lo tuve que hacer muy muy rápido. Espero que les haya gustado, y gracias a _yami-chan367 _por explicarme que es el fiting. Para los que leen mis otras historias, (Que seguro que nadie xd) las podré actualizar después de los reyes magos Q-Q que podré comprar me un pc. En la redacción noté que repetí una y otra vez las mismas palabras como "lentamente" empecé" "asqueroso" pero intenté no hacerlo. El final se termina demasiado rápido, lo sé y pido perdón.**

**¡Gracias por leer, y feliz navidad!**


End file.
